


Role Play Interrupted

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jonsei, Older Woman/Younger Man, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Role Play Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts).



“I’m actually waiting for someone.”

This was the third woman he had turned down in half an hour. Jon finished his beer and checked his watch. What was taking her so long? While he was more than happy to check another fantasy off her bucket list, he was starting to get nervous. This bar was in the outskirts of town and the crowd seemed a little rowdy. He knew he was out of place; that was sort of the point.

He ordered another beer.

Even with his back to the door, he knew when she arrived. Not by smell (too much cigarette smoke), but by the cat-calls coming from the pool tables behind him. He didn't look; she was to approach him. A figure pulled up the seat next to him and took off a leather jacket. He dared look over, adjusting his glasses; she had insisted he wear the glasses.

He felt a rush of blood to his groin. Cersei was sitting next to him in skin-tight leather pants and a red tee shirt, cut very tight and hugging her every curve. And her red heels. She had even curled her hair a little. While he didn't like objectifying her, the words "insanely fuckable" wouldn't leave his head. He took a breath in, and let her start the conversation.

"You're a little out of place, aren't you?" She said as she flagged down the bartender.

"I'm, uh, just passing through."

"Oh really? Where are you headed?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Are you trying to get me to buy you a drink?"

"If you want." She looked at him intently. She could tell from the bulge in his jeans he was already excited. She didn't want to string him along too much, but she still wanted to make it believable.

However, one of the guys who cat-called her from the pool table walked up beside her.

"Is this guy giving you a hard time, honey? Let me buy you a drink." Jon almost gagged as this slimy guy started trying to cozy up to Cersei. But no, stay in character. Let her handle this."

"I think I'm okay. Thanks, though." She gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Jon.

"Really? Why you hung up on this baby? Come shoot some pool with us grownups instead…"

Cersei turned back to him, and said, once again, with a little more force, "I'm fine, thank you."

He didn’t seem to care for Cersei’s rejection.

Jon felt himself tense as he saw the man wrap an arm around Cersei.

"She said she wasn't interested," he said quietly.

This time the man moved between them, with his arm still around Cersei. He got right up in Jon's face.

"Excuse me?"

Jon was torn between keeping up the charade and wanting to protect her. He looked to her for an indicator. She was surreptitiously trying to get out of the man’s grip, which was only getting tighter. Jon decided that now would be a good time to break character.

"She said she wasn't interested. Let her go." He said this a little louder, with all the malice and menace he could muster. The man laughed and grabbed Cersei's ass. She slapped him, but Jon couldn't take it anymore. He flew out of the stool and punched the man in the face.

"GET OFF HER." The man went down, hitting his head hard on the floor. His grip finally loosened on Cersei. She ran to Jon, and he put out his arm to keep her behind him.

"Now, do I have to tell you again, punk?" he asked with his fists balled up for another round.

The man looked from Jon to Cersei, and sighed, deciding it wasn't worth his trouble.

"Maybe you have better taste than I thought, lady." With that, he walked away.

"Let's blow this hardware store," Cersei said, slipping back into character. When Jon looked at her questioningly, she clarified, "too many tools." The game was still on, but now with slightly different rules. He paid for his drinks and they left.

When they got back home, Cersei continued the charade. She looked around like she was seeing it for the first time. Jon however had lost his will to keep up the charade and was brooding.

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks." She walked back over to him.

"You've got more to you than it looks, don'tcha? You see, I like guys with glasses… but a guy with glasses that can kick some ass? That's a whole new league."

"Uh, thanks?" He was going to say more, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"You don't have to do this…" he whispered as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bedroom.

"I want to. I knew I wanted to take you home when I walked in; you beating up that big bad boy only made it hotter. Let me thank you."

They entered their bedroom and she pushed Jon roughly back on the bed. Cersei climbed on top of him, straddling him, and pulling his shirt off. She ground herself into his lap; he was really hard already.

She got off him, and pulled his pants and boxers off. He went to remove the glasses, but she stopped him.

"No. You're going to want to see this." With that, she began stripping for him. "It's better if you touch yourself, trust me." He obliged her, taking his cock into his hand stroking it as she undressed. She tried not to drool at the sight of him manhandling himself. She was so, so wet, but she wanted to see this through. She pulled off the tight pants, revealing to him she wasn't wearing underwear. She noted with some satisfaction that he was increasing the force of his strokes. Cersei turned, wearing nothing but her red heels, and bent forward a little. Her hand went down, and she started playing with herself as he watched. She dipped her fingers in and out of her smoldering hot, wet pussy and rubbed her clit. She could hear him panting. She was almost done teasing him. Almost.

She once again got up on the bed and grabbed his cock. She shoved as much as she could in her mouth while roughly stroking him. He moaned. She was pretty sure that that was as hard as he would get, so she let him go. He whimpered at the loss of her mouth on his member, but then she started teasing the tip with her pussy. He could feel how wet she was. He wanted desperately to be in her…

She climbed off him and turned around so she was facing his feet. She started again teasing him, but then without warning pushed him inside her. She rode him quick and shallow for a few moments; she allowed him to sit up against the headboard, then she went into the next phase. Still facing his feet, She took the entire length of him inside her, and ground herself hard against him. He moaned as she tightened her walls around him. Then she leaned back onto him. He caught her legs and held them open. He was biting and sucking her neck while pumping into her as hard as he could. She felt the cold metal of his glasses against her neck, and she felt fulfilled… but there was something missing… oh, right!

She reached out to the night table, where a vibrator was waiting.

As Jon continued to pump inside her, Cersei turned on the vibrator and put it over her clit. It felt so good. She turned it up a little, and Jon started pumping harder. He felt her walls tighten, and he was on a mission to make her cum. He knew he was still a while off, but the events of the night were catching up to him. His smoking hot girlfriend got dolled up and tried to pick him up at a bar. He defended her from a rowdy man. She went home with him. She stripped him and made him keep his glasses on. Then she commanded him to touch himself while she stripped and touched herself. And now she was leaning back onto him; he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust as he nipped and licked her neck. She was getting close. He pumped harder. She came hard against him, and he slowed his pace. She continued to use the vibrator as he slowed, but she dialed it down to a lower setting. She was sweating and panting, but he knew her; she wasn't anywhere near done with him. She wasn't done until he came.

She slipped off him and took his cock into her mouth again, tasting her own juices. God, this was so hot. She withdrew him from her mouth and lie back on the bed. He flipped onto his side and she lifted her legs and spread them; there was no mistaking what she wanted now.

Jon decided to surprise her with something different. He kneeled, hooked her legs over his shoulders, and went deep. She cried out from pleasure as he explored her depths. She closed her eyes, and then she heard a familiar buzzing. The vibrator was placed where their bodies joined: she could feel it on her clit again, and she also felt it making his cock vibrate as well. Jon's cock felt so good, pounding in and out while vibrating… it wasn't long before she came again. Jon withdrew from her, and started stroking himself, hard and fast. He was close. Cersei knew what he wanted. She put her lips back on the tip of his cock and helped him pump. When he was about the come, she pinched his balls (something they found, quite by accident, that he really liked), and he exploded in her mouth. It's funny, she hated when her other lovers did that, but Jon's seed was sweet and thick (probably due to his diet). She swallowed greedily, making sure she cleaned him off. When she was finished, he took off the glasses and pulled her close; he loved cuddling afterward. He inhaled deeply as he fondled her breasts. His ejaculation signified the end of the game.

"That didn't turn out quite the way we intended, did it?"

"No… but I think I liked this better."

"I could have done without punching someone, but I think you're right, this was really good."

"So, your turn. What's your pleasure?" Jon thought for a moment, still stroking her breasts.

"Have you ever seen the movie _Fifty shades of Grey_?"


End file.
